What Good Could Come from Not Wearing Bloomers?
by Love to be Curious
Summary: A few months after the first movie, Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner strengthen their relationship by Elizabeth's odd desire to be taught to swordfight. Their personalities are now less constrained and a little more open...


What Good Could Come from Not Wearing Bloomers?

Small sparks catapulted off the knife as Will Turner quickly ran the rough stone over the blade. He checked the edges, but the tip was still unusually rounded and dull. He cursed under his breath; he had been sharpening this knife for nearly an hour and had made little progress. Right as the man resumed his activity, he swiveled around to the door and the voice that followed.

"Good afternoon, Will." The woman walked swiftly with her dress swishing back and forth.

"Elizabeth? I wasn't expecting you. I thought we were meeting later." She strolled right past him, holding the corners of her dress and smiling. His eyes followed her. Elizabeth grasped a lantern off its hook, obtained matches from a nearby cupboard, and ignited the wick.

"May I use your room?" He nodded and finally noticed the brown bag she carried over one shoulder. Will inquisitively watched his fiancé enter his small quarters and abruptly close the door. He heard her feet shuffle around, and he took a few steps closer to see if he could further investigate her odd antics. The woman did not speak, and Will turned away, resuming his duties.

In the dim light Elizabeth shed her clothing. The woman set her light pink gown on top of Will's bed and stood in her undergarments. The twenty year old pulled her wardrobe from her bag, and unable to remove her corset, she was forced to slide a loose off white blouse over it. Secretly, Elizabeth had worn dark brown breeches under her skirt instead of bloomers. The woman slid a vest over the blouse and stared down at her legs.

"How scandalous," she thought in good spirits, giggling a little, "to have my calves showing. A sweet pre-marital treat for dear William." Elizabeth laughed, knowing Will had seen her in less clothing when she was stranded on the island in her shift. As she stepped out of the chamber she finished buttoning her vest and looked up to see Will replacing the dull knife into its sheath.

"Mr. Turner, I have a proposition for you."

Will faced her, stunned to see his future wife in men's clothes. Thinking along the same lines, Will knew the most he had seen of Elizabeth was that fatal day when she and Jack were forced to walk the plank under Barbossa's rule. The recollection was painful, but also enthralling to remember. "Elizabeth, why are you dressed in such a manner?"

"With our recent excursions among pirates, I have decided I have a right and a dire need to learn how to handle a sword. And Will, do not attempt to deny me because of my gender."

"What brought this about?" He wasn't denying her, but he was to some extent confused.

"Well, since you are set on celibacy 'til marriage, what else can we do to entertain ourselves?" She smirked and stepped forward, her fingers trailing over newly constructed swords.

His cheeks burned, but he hid it by smiling, struck with curiosity and shocked emotions at so bold an answer. Will merely answered, "Yes, sword-fighting sounds like a perfect activity for the two of us. I wouldn't want you to run into Jack Sparrow unprepared." Will circled around Elizabeth and her breeches, and locked her gaze. "If I may inquire, where did you buy your wardrobe?"

"Who said I bought the clothes?" She grinned mischievously, and he returned the smile, "admiring" her mock bravery. "I happened to discover the blouse and breeches in my cousin's quarters when he was visiting last month. As for the vest…" Elizabeth stared down at the mahogany colored stitched vest, and then her eyes met Will's, knowing he would soon realize the origin of the piece of clothing.

"I recognize it." He coolly leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Seeing as you are a bit more muscular than I," She answered cheerfully, "I had Estrella make a few alterations. She's good with a needle that one. Now, let's get started, ey?" Pulling a spare sword out, Elizabeth whipped it around.

"Why not start slow?" He chuckled softly and brought his own sword out of its holster. "Now, Elizabeth, I would like you to show me your skills. I know your abilities are rough, if not good at all, but do your best none-the-less. I will be easy on you." He only teased, but she became ever so serious.

She scrunched up her nose and walked toward him, her sword swinging at her side. "I may not be an expert swordsman, but I can take care of myself." Elizabeth gave Will a quick kiss on the lips, to let him know this was only fun and games, and pulled away leisurely. His free hand drew her into his muscular body, and he ravaged her lips, half of the pair yearning for more than a simple kiss. Will's hand pressed against the small of her back, and he felt her moist lips curl up into a smile, and he wished to savor the tantalizing moment. They kissed deeply, but Elizabeth pulled away to see his lovely expression.

"Still set on celibacy, William?" She hoped the temptation was growling under his skin. The glint in his eye sent shivers vibrating down her spine, and she tugged on the collar of his coat playfully.

"Yes," he murmured, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "I do not want to move too quickly."

She groaned in displeasure, leaped back a few feet, and held out her cutlass. "Then on guard, Mr. Turner."

"No one says 'on guard' anymore."

Elizabeth lunged toward Will, and their swords clashed loudly. She avoided a blow from Will (although he wouldn't have hurt her), and Elizabeth rolled her eyes and swiveled to the opposite side of him.

"Just a mere bit of sarcasm, Will." Elizabeth sighed as her aim failed her.

He grinned and shrugged off the comment, knowing their banter could continue if he allowed it, but occasionally he felt it was unnecessary and annoying. Connected in thought, the couple halted their session, and Will nodded at her.

"You are better than I expected. Your footwork is impression. You certainly don't need much training in that." He raised one eyebrow as she leaned against a nearby table proudly. "Where did you learn said training?"

"I offered the stable boys a couple shillings in exchange for lessons. We practiced in the barn while my father was away or when I was out 'walking'."

"Miss Elizabeth, you are acting quite venturesome lately. Stealing clothes, bartering… What is next? Perhaps you'll buy a ship?"

She laughed and slurred, as if she were drenched in rum, "I 'spose it is from all the pirating I have been through lately. I do hope it does not rub off much more. I would not want to become vile and vulgar."

"No, we would never want that. I love this Elizabeth, the one standing in men's clothes, thinking about how I adore her." She beamed, and Will raised his sword as he spoke. "Well, my love, we will still go slowly, even though you have already been given lessons. Step by step we will build your expertise."

Their swords raked together as Will and Elizabeth engaged in a gradual battle. This new side of Elizabeth made Will feel eager, and it put the spontaneity back in the relationship. He would occasionally pause in their session just to kiss or brush against her skin. The couple made progress, but it would take care and devotion from them both to really build Elizabeth's sword-fighting abilities.

Will and Elizabeth practiced for three hours until their limbs ached, and sweat soaked through their clothes. They collapsed on the dirt ground with a new giddy emotion filling them up, and Will leaned back on his elbows. Elizabeth unbuttoned her vest and flapped it open, trying to circulate some air, and breathing deeply. She suddenly felt Will's hand rubbing her smooth calves.

"Ladies should not show their bare legs unless married."

"Yes, but matrimony is so far away it seems." She felt his warm body scoot closer, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Will," she addressed him.

"Yes?"  
"Thank you ever so much."

"Anytime, my love, I enjoyed teaching you." He smiled sweetly, tende her girlish tone.

"Not just for the lessons. Thank you for making my life better, and for being such a noble pirate." He smiled at the lady and squeezed her arm. "I must sound silly, but you did so much to save me, and you risked your life for me and Jack." Memories flooded their minds, but Will was unsure how to respond because "you're welcome" sounded too shabby for an intimate moment like this. He finally replied with a question neither could ever really answer.

"Where do you think Jack is now?"

"My bet is that he is off gallivanting away from something wicked, but you can be sure," she paused and stared into Will's brown eyes.

"He has a plan." They finished the sentence in unison.

"I cannot imagine anything more wicked than cursed pirates."

She shook her head in slight agreement. "Neither can I, except maybe… No, I really cannot think of anything worse."

They laughed and lay in quiet meditation for a moment, contemplating their recent adventures, and Jack's everlasting wit and skill.

"I still can't believe he beat you," she mumbled to taunt him.

Will scoffed, as if offended. "He cheated!"

"Did you expect anything less from a scallywag pirate?" Will shook his head no then glanced over his shoulder at a grandfather clock that was in need of repair.

"Elizabeth," his voice was urgent and he pulled her covered arm, "it is past four, and you are not home. When does the maid come and check on you?"

"Oh no," Elizabeth quickly stood up and dusted off her pants, "I thought that clock was slow! She comes at 4:30 usually. Ten minutes from now to be exact!"

"Go out the back door through my room. I'll tell her you took your leave a few minutes before her appearance. Make all haste! I do not want the governor to give me another talk."

"And I do not want to miss dinner." She rapidly passed through the door to his bedchamber, and then came scurrying back to his tired arms. She kissed him fervently then ran back to his room. Will grinned and bid her farewell.

"Goodbye, my darling Elizabeth."

Just as Elizabeth laced her dress she heard one of her father's servants demanding to send her home. Will followed his original plan, and fortunately, the woman took the bait. Elizabeth bundled up her items of clothing and exited the blacksmith shop in soaring spirits.

That night as Estrella helped her undress, the servant let out a small gasp. "Miss Swann, where are your bloomers and your slip?"

"Oh dear, I must have forgotten them." She paused briefly; just long enough for Estrella to assume when she charged in with the rest of the sentence. "This morning, I mean."

"Well, we don't want that to 'appen again, Miss. No, no good comes from forgetting pieces of your wardrobe. Just look at your filthy legs, covered in sawdust and dirt, as if you were lying on the floor."

"Yes, no good could come from not wearing bloomers." Although her words were sincere, her mind dazzled with the events of the day. She settled into her feather bed, and read a romantic novel, hardly comprehending the text. Dearest William, she thought, it won't be long before I can taste your charming lips and show you my long bare legs. And matrimony will finally seal our love and soothe our desires.


End file.
